This invention relates to ski poles and, more particularly, to illuminating means contained within a tubular portion of the ski pole for emitting light radially outwardly therefrom.
Night skiing is commonly practiced and ski runs are illuminated to facilitate night skiing. However, such illumination is limited in range and skiers often depart from the ski run proper, either deliberately or accidentally, and under such conditions an illuminated ski pole is of substantial usefulness.
Skiers who depart from the normal ski run may be in trouble and, under these conditions, the illuminated ski pole is of great assistance in locating the errant skier in the event that he needs assistance. The skier may wave the illuminated ski pole to attract attention. Also, the illumination normally provided by the ski run operator is subject to power failure, in which case the illuminated ski pole is useful even on the normal ski run.